


Last Conversation

by Glass Wolf (tlanon), Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Death Fic, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A Short ficlet set in the dark future the Marvel Generation one Galvratron came from.





	1. Original Glasswolf Version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> this story was originally written for Glasswolf and then rewritten for Raze Flyn. I am putting it up under Glass wolf but including the Raze flyn reworking up as chapter 2

Last Conversation

He found Rodimus sitting alone over looking the former site of Autobot City. "You really are going to do it aren't you?" He asked as he approached the large Transformer. "You're going to face Galvatron."

"Yes," he said. "I can't put it off any longer Spike he's threatened to a city each day until I face him." He looked back out at the barren landscape that once held the Autobot's home on Earth. "It almost seems appropriate to be doing it on the anniversary."

"You'll die," he said to the large autobot. "We both know that most powerful Prime ever or not Galvatron will tear you apart when you confront him." He didn't respond and truthfully he couldn't blame him. "Daniel wouldn't want you committing suicide."

"I don't intend to," he said tiredly. "I don't know if I can win but I have to try." He smiled slightly. "I finally understand why Optimus let himself get shot rather than shoot through me." He looked down at Spike. "And why Fort Max threw you out of his head before he went down."

He didn't respond Max's loss was still painful and he still felt the ache where a part of him was missing. He glanced at Rodimus and was reminded that he was one of the few autobots who truly understood that loss having lost his target master partner years ago. "That doesn't really explain why you are throwing your life away."

"I might be able to beat him," Rodimus said. "It's a small chance and if I succeed the decepticons will finish me off immediately after but if I can do it it'll make things easier for all of you." He looked down. "Even if I don't win my facing him means he'll stop trying to draw me out by destroying so many civilians."

"He's a lunatic Rodimus he'll find other reasons to kill indiscriminately." He could tell that Rodimus knew that. "Do you really think your death will help us at all?" He looked down. "Without you this rebellion is doomed."

"No if I keep putting this off it's doomed," he said. He was a bit surprised Rodimus didn't sound as if he had any doubts at all about that. "If I keep running then what will everyone else do when the odds are against them." He laughed. "Optimus and I have taught you humans how to fight them and the remaining autobots will fight to the bitter end with you." He looked down. "Just remind them that this war is all our fault if they ever get shaky." He looked down, "I can't live up to Optimus but I can do this one thing for Earth." He smiled slightly. "I can be an example."

He wanted to argue even though he hated the fact the Transformers had brought their way to earth he was still fond of a few of them and considered Rodimus one of his friends. The fact he'd been so close to his son was also apart of it. With Rodimus gone there would be one less person who remembered Daniel. "If you don't mind Rodimus, I'll sit here with you for a while." He found himself saying.

"I'd like that Spike," he said tiredly. He still wasn't sure that this was the right choice but he accepted that the autobot leader had the right to make it. He hoped that despite the odds Rodimus would come out on top and Galvatron would be gone.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reworked version I put up under Raze Flyn. IT is mostly the same just some slight tweaks and additions.

Last Conversation

He walked through the hills past the various tents and equipment bunkers that were dug into the mountain range that encircled the former location of Autobot City. He was amazed that Galvatron in his arrogance never thought they’d actually settle there of all places and instead was relying on his ultimatum to draw Rodimus out. The friendship that they had once was strained by too much horror that could be laid at the feet of the Transformer race but he still felt compelled to try talking him out of taking Galvatron up on his challenge.

He wasn’t surprised to finally find him sitting by the lake he used to take Daniel fishing at. “You really are going to do it aren’t you?” He asked as he approached the large Transformer. “You’re going to face Galvatron.”

“Yes,” he said. “I can’t put it off any longer Spike he’s threatened to a city each day until I face him.” Rodimus was still looking out at the lake. “This planet was so beautiful once not many places like this left anymore.” The leader of the Autobos sounded tired as he went on. “All our fault from the moment Optimus made the decision to crash the ark on this world our kind have brought you humans nothing but trouble.”

He couldn’t argue against that it was the bitter truth and he had the family losses to prove it. “You’ll die if you face him,” He said choosing a different tack. “Most powerful Prime ever or not you won’t win against him he’s too strong, too crazy and he’ll tear you apart.” He had one weapon left though he hated to use it. “Daniel wouldn’t want you to commit suicide.”

“I don’t intend to commit suicide,” Rodimus said, “there is a chance, admittedly a small one, that I can win despite the odds.” He smiled then. “I think I finally understand why Optimus didn’t shoot through me, why he let himself die rather than save himself at the cost of my life.” Rodmis looked back out over the lake. “It is all about the message we send with our actions.” Rodimus then struck a low blow. “Fort Max understood that’s why he threw you from his head just before he went down.”

“Don’t bring Max into this,” He said still hurting from the loss. The loss of Max still hurt and a part of him would always be missing. Rodimus who’d lost his own binary bonded partner years ago should have known not to go there. “Even if by some miracle you win the Decepticons will shoot you down to avenge their leader.” He knew that some of the Decepticons would privately be celebrating Galvatron’s loss but they’d still killed Rodimus.

“I know but it has to be this way Spike,” Rodimus said with a sad smile. “He will act on his threat to destroy a city a day until I face him and win or lose at least I can stop that.” He should have known Rodimus was sacrificing himself for such a stupid noble reason.

“He’s a lunatic Rodimus he won’t stop killing humans or destroying cities just because you face him,” He said and he knew that Rodimus knew that. “If you die then the rebellion is finished there is no way we can win without you.”

“You can win without me, but you’ll never win with me if I let this go on.” Rodimus sounded absolutely certain. “What example am I setting if I turn a blind eye to the deaths of millions, how long before the Autobots who follow me decide to flee Earth and start over some where else?” He had always feared that out come. “It is only a matter of time unless an example is set that we don’t give in, don’t take the easy way out, we fight even when it might cost us our lives.” He sounded a great deal like Optimus then. “This is the only way Spike even if I die my sacrifice will keep the Autobots here keep them fighting and if they ever loose their courage remind them that this is our fault.” He looked down at him then. “Optimus and I taught you how to fight them so keep fighting them no matter how long it takes and I have faith that some day you will win.”

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?” He asked and in response Rodimus just shook his head. “This is crazy Rodimus but I guess I have to let you do this.” He could stop him easily enough there were Autobots who would die to stop him if they realized he was really going through with it. “Will you tell the others or will you just go?”

“I’ll just go,” Rodimus said shaking his head. “Some of them would try to stop me by force if they knew I’m surprised your the only one that figured it out.” He wasn’t the Autobots were so tired of fighting and the human resistence thought Rodimus was going to turn tail and run leaving them to their fate. “I can’t live up to Optimus, but I can do this for your people.”

He wanted to tell him that he was wrong that he did live up to Optimus but his friend wouldn’t listen. “If you don’t mind I’ll sit here with you until you leave.” There was so much that could never be said now but he could make sure his friend wasn’t alone before he went off to face Galvatron.

“Thank you Spike,” Rodimus said. “I’d like that.” He watched as Rodimus turned to look back out at the lake. He found himself hoping and praying that despite the odds Rodimus would come out on top and Galvatron would be gone.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
